Artefak Palsu
by Goldstein-Izayoi
Summary: Atas perintah Eri, Ran, Shinichi, Ai, dan Heiji berkomplot menipu Kogoro. Tipuan apa yang dimainkan? One-shot, Shin/Ai alert! RnR?


Disclaimer: Plot dari cerita ini terinspirasi dari lawakan Kartolo cs dengan tajuk _Peking Wasiat_. Zhuge Liang dan Sima Yi penulis pinjam sebagai tokoh sejarah, tanpa ada hubungannya dengan serial _Dynasty Warrior _dan _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_, keduanya _game_ racikan KOEI (tapi kalau novel _Sanguo Yanyi _(aka _Kisah Tiga Negara_ / _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_, ada sih, lumayan kuat malah ^^). _Baca_ dan_ Keramat_ (c) Rhoma Irama. _Rog Rog Asem_ (c) Iwan Fals.

Haruskah author bicara soal _Detective Conan_? *author dikeroyok preman Gang Dolly*

_Yaaa... setelah sekian lama author nggak nulis di fandom DC, mungkin author bakal menempatkan fic tutup-tahun 2011 di sini... he he he... _*sok yes lo –S/A/R/H*

_Siapakah S/A/R/H ini? Baca saja kelanjutan fic ini. _:D

_Anyway, selamat menikmati._

/\ === /\ xxx /\ === /\_  
><em>

Sebuah kecelakaan kerja di rumah Profesor Agasa (yang katanya melibatkan bahan radioaktif – author diparang anak buah Zhuge Liang), di luar dugaan semua orang, ternyata membuat Conan – yang malam itu menginap di rumah si profesor botak – dan Ai kembali ke tubuh mereka semula. Conan tidak punya pilihan untuk tidak memakai nama Shinichi setelah ia kembali ke tubuh aslinya (maklum, nama 'Shinichi' sudah terlanjur tenar). Sementara itu, Ai memutuskan untuk tetap memakai nama Ai Haibara setelah ia kembali ke wujudnya semula. Setelah Shinichi, dibantu oleh Ai, menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya setelah insiden di taman bermain itu, akhirnya Ran bisa menerima Shinichi kembali, meskipun baru sebagai seorang teman. Bagaimana hubungan Shinichi dan Ai sekarang masih menjadi tanda tanya.

Dua minggu setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi, Kogoro dan Eri, tanpa ada hujan badai ataupun bencana alam lain, mendadak rujuk. Eri sudah lega setelah ia mendapati suaminya sudah mulai bebas dari miras ataupun rokok dan kebiasaan main wanita. Hubungan mereka saat itu nampaknya menunjukkan tanda-tanda keharmonisan rumah tangga. Ran ikut dibuat bahagia karenanya.

Tetapi, baru tiga minggu berjalan, Eri mulai merasakan ada yang salah. Benar saja, setelah ia mengintip kamarnya (Eri biasanya tidur dengan putri semata wayangnya) dan kantornya yang sering dikunci, ia mendapati sekarang Kogoro punya 'penyakit' baru: ia suka mengoleksi barang-barang aneh yang dianggap punya kekuatan gaib. Eri kemudian berpikir bagaimana ia bisa mengatasi penyakit baru suaminya ini.

Setelah sekitar seminggu, ia mendapat akal. Apa langkah yang diambil Eri? Mari kita lihat di tee-kaa-pee.

/==x==\

Setelah Ran menyelesaikan kerja sambilannya di Poirot sore itu, ia langsung pulang. Setelah ia sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, Eri langsung memanggilnya sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Ran, kita perlu bicara," kata Eri begitu ia melihat Ran di depan pintu, sebelum Ran sempat berkata, "Aku pulang."

Ran terpaku bingung di depan pintu sebelum ibunya menambahi, "Sudah, masuk saja. Ibu tahu kalau kau sudah pulang." Pada akhirnya, Ran masuk tanpa kata, walau dengan galau di hati #ceilee. Setelah ia duduk, mereka berdua membicarakan sesuatu. Kemudian, setelah ia paham, ia lalu berkata, "Baik, Bu." Karena saat itu sudah malam, keduanya menyiapkan makan malam.

/==x==\

_Keesokan harinya, di kafe Poirot..._

Shinichi dan Ai pagi itu sarapan semeja, menyantap sarapan mereka tanpa sepatah kata pun. Entah apa yang mendorong Ai untuk mengajaknya makan di luar, alih-alih menyiapkannya sendiri. Setelah mereka berdua sarapan, Shinichi mulai buka suara. "Hei, Haibara, *setelah celingak-celinguk kanan-kiri* aku mau bicara, nih," katanya.

Ai mengambil napas panjang, sebelum ia berkata, "Ya ampun, sudah berapa tahun, Kudo-kun, kok manggilnya masih Haibara. Panggil saja Ai."

"Hmm... baiklah. Tapi dengan satu syarat," jawab Shinichi.

"Apa?" kali ini Ai yang penasaran.

"Kau juga, panggil saja aku Shinichi, bagaimana?"

Setalah pikir-pikir selama 15 tahun cahaya *hoi, tahun cahaya bukannya satuan jarak? – author dikeroyok preman pasar loak Osaka* e eh, beberapa saat, akhirnya Ai mengangguk, lalu bertanya, "Tapi, apa dulu, nih, masalahnya?"

"Ini, nih, beberapa minggu belakangan ini aku merasa galau", kata Shinichi dengan suara yang tidak terlalu terdengar. Ai sampai terpaksa mendekat untuk bisa mendengar suaranya. #ceilee

"Memangnya, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" jawab Ai dengan berbisik, kali ini memaksa Shinichi untuk mendekat. #cuitcuiit

"Aku lagi mikir, nih, gimana caranya gue bisa kawin sama Beyonce?" jawab Shinichi.

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Ai langsung _jawsdrop_. Setelah ia sadar beberapa detik kemudian, ia langsung memberi tatapan mautnya sambil berkata, "Kamu ini gila atau apa, sih? Dia sudah punya suami! Kamu ini kerasukan apa, sih?" sementara Shinichi dengan girangnya dalam hati bersorak-sorai karena ia sukses menipu Ai.

"Iya, iya, maaf. Aku galaunya bukan soal itu. Kena gitu aja kok marah-marah, sih?" balas Shinichi.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Ai mengejar.

Tak lama berselang, Heiji masuk ke dalam kafe itu. Shinichi lalu berujar, "Nah, ini nih, biang galaunya baru datang. Dari tadi kau kutunggu dengan orang ini, kamu ke mana saja, sih?" tanya Shinichi.

"Maaf, aku tadi kebetulan bertemu 'neechan-dari-kantor-detektif' dan ngobrol di jalan," kata Heiji. Tak lama berselang, Ran masuk, tapi bukan sebagai pekerja sambilan (Ran mengambil _shift _siang selama musim panas itu). Heiji pernah melihat Ai dalam keadaannya yang sekarang, begitu pula Ran, sehingga keempat orang itu tidak melakukan perkenalan.

"Eh, apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Shinichi, melihat Heiji membawa sesuatu.

"Oh, ini. Ini namanya _qin_, kemarin aku beli di pasar cina. Mau coba dengar?" jawabnya. Ketiganya mengangguk. Tak lama, Heiji mulai bernyanyi dengan memetik _qin _itu. "Dengar, ya.

_Mengapa bencana kerap melanda?  
>Berbagai musibah jadi berita<br>Korban harta benda tak terhitungkan  
>Bahkan korban jiwa tak terperikan<br>Pertanda apakah ini semua?_

Gimana, bagus, kan?" ujar Heiji dengan bangga, tanpa tahu tiga orang itu _facepalm_.

'Ada apa sih?' pikir Heiji kebingungan. Kebingungannya terjawab saat seorang pelayan memberitahunya, "Maaf, Mas, di sini ngamen gratis," yang kemudian dijawab, "Maaf, saya bukan pengamen."

"Kalau mau mendengarkan, sih, iya, tapi ya gayamu itu, lho, mirip pengamen jalanan," semprot Ai setelah si pelayan pergi.

"Iya, iya, maaf," ujar Heiji sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal.

"Heiji, bagaimana ceritanya kau membeli _qin _itu?" tanya Shinichi.

"Entahlah, kemarin katanya Kazuha minta oleh-oleh yang aneh, jadinya kuberi saja dia ini. Kata pedagangnya, sih, ya barang ini yang dulu Zhuge Liang mainkan untuk menakut-nakuti Sima Yi saat Sima hendak menyerang Xicheng. Aku sih nggak percaya ceritanya, tapi aku butuh buat konser minggu depan," jawabnya _mbulet_.

'Bilang saja dari tadi mau kaupakai untuk konser,' gerutu Shinichi dan Ai secara bersamaan tanpa mereka sadari.

"Hei, apa itu bisa kupinjam?" tanya Ran.

"Nggg... lima hari lagi aku mau pulang, sih. Asalkan kau bisa mengembalikannya tepat waktu, sih, nggak masalah. Untuk apa, sih?" kata Heiji, yang penasaran untuk apa Ran meminjam benda itu.

Setelah mereka bertiga mendengar untuk apa Ran meminjam _qin_ Heiji, ketiganya, bukan cuma si pemiliknya, membantu Ran untuk menyusun rencana. Rupanya, setelah mereka selesai menyusun rencana, Ran menghubuungi ibunya mengenai detail rencana mereka berempat. *Eh, tapi rencana apa, nih?*

/==x==\

Siang itu, seorang 'pedagang barang bertuah' menyambangi Kantor Detektif Kogoro.

"Selamat siang," kata si pedagang, mencoba menarik perhatian Kogoro.

"Siang. Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci," jawabnya. Si pedagang lalu masuk.

"Bagaimana kabar Bapak hari ini?" kata si pedagang.

"Ah, lagi kurang baik, nih. Anda sendiri?" balas Kogoro.

"Saya baik-baik saja. Eh, itu apa, Pak, menggantung di dekat jendela?" tanya si pedagang, keheranan dengan sebilah keris yang menggantung di dinding kantornya.

"Itu? Itu kerisnya Mpu Gandring," jawab Kogoro dengan bangganya.

"Wah, berarti Bapak koleksinya sudah mendunia, ya," kata si pedagang dengan takjub.

"Iya," katanya bangga.

"Terus, yang di atas TV itu apa?" tanya si pedagang lagi.

"Itu... itu batu ajaib, khasiatnya tujuh turunan. Kalau punya ini, dijamin, dah, kaya raya," terang Kogoro.

"Oh, begitu... Eh, iya, bisa lihat cangkang siput yang ada di meja Bapak?"

"Ah, bisa, bisa," jawab Kogoro.

Setelah beberapa saat, si pedagang bertanya, "Ini khasiatnya apa, Pak?"

"Ini? Kalau kamu punya peliharaan seekor kambing, dalam sehari si kambing bakal menghasilkan susu 30 liter," jawab Kogoro sekenanya, menutupi fakta kalau cangkang siput itu hanya hiasan meja.

"Ha? Kambing sehari menghasilkan susu 30 liter? Itu diperas bersama jeroan si mbek?" tanya si pedagang terperanjat.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kogoro.

"Kalau kambing diperas, 30 liter, nanti apa nggak tinggal tulang dan kulit?" tanya si pedagang.

"Lha itu, kesaktian cangkang siput ini, walaupun hasilnya 30 liter, tapi si kambing tetap nggak apa-apa," kata Kogoro melindungi kebohongannya mengenai cangkang siput ini.

"Tapi, walau begitu, tetap saja kekuatannya kalah sama yang ini," kata si pedangang sambil mengeluarkan barang dagangannya, yaitu sebuah _qin_.

"Lho, ini kan cuma kecapi biasa," kata Kogoro dengan heran.

"Bukan, Pak. Konon katanya, _qin_ ini bisa dipakai tolak bala," kata pedagang itu.

"Tolak bala bagaimana?" tanya Kogoro, tertarik dengan _qin_ ini.

"Konon, barang ini dimainkan Zhuge Liang saat Xicheng, yang saat itu praktis tidak ada orangnya, diserang oleh pasukan Wei di bawah pimpinan Sima Yi, dan pasukan Wei pun lari tunggang-langgang ketakutan. Apa itu tidak sakti?" terang pedagang ini, meyakinkan.

"Nah, terus, apa lagi?" tanya Kogoro, sepertinya yakin bahwa _qin_ ini menyimpan khasiat lain.

"Nah, ini juga bisa dipakai untuk melunakkan hati istri Bapak. Kalau istri Bapak yang marah-marah diperdengarkan suara _qin_ ini, dijamin besoknya istri Bapak bakal lunak, menurut pada Bapak," kata pedagang ini. Hal ini, rupanya, membuat Kogoro kegirangan dalam hati karena ia pikir, dengan ini ia bisa melunakkan hati Eri yang sedang dilanda badai Katrina *hah?* gara-gara ulahnya sendiri.

"Memangnya, bisa?" tanya Kogoro tertarik.

"Bisa, Pak. Saya ajari mantranya, Pak, kalau Bapak bersedia membeli," kata pedangang ini.

"Begitu, ya... kalau kubeli, harganya kira-kira berapa?" tanya Kogoro.

"Kalau mau beli, siapkan uang empat ratus ribu yen," kata si pedagang.

"Hah? Begini saja empat ratus ribu?" tanya Kogoro.

"Iya, Pak, soalnya banyak yang mencari barang seperti ini," kata pedagang itu.

"Masa?" tanya Kogoro, terkejut karena klaim si pedagang.

"Iya. Tapi, tadi, di jalan saya bertemu dengan Conan. Katanya, setelah dia dijemput orang tuanya, dia meminta saya untuk menawarkan _qin_ ini kepada Bapak," terang pedagang ini. Omong-omong, 'Conan' yang ia maksud sebenarnya sudah 'berubah' menjadi Shinichi.

"Hah? Jadi Anda kenal detektif kecil ingusan itu?" tanya Kogoro.

"Begitulah. Begini, sementara _qin_ ini saya pinjamkan kepada Bapak, nanti saya kembali jam enam sore. Kalau Bapak berkenan membeli, kata dia,'tolong diberi diskon 10%', jadinya tiga enam puluh. Bagaimana?" tawar pedagang itu.

"Tiga ratus enam puluh... tiga ratus bisa nggak?" Kogoro menawar harga _qin _'sakti' itu.

"Wah, kalau tiga ratus nggak bisa, Pak. Tiga lima puluh, bagaimana?" jawab pedagang itu, berusaha mencari titik temu.

"Tiga lima puluh? Tiga lima belas, bagaimana?" kata Kogoro memelas.

"Ya sudah, Pak, tiga empat puluh bisa nggak?" tawar pedagang 'barang bertuah' ini.

"325 ribu, bisa?" Kogoro menawar lagi.

"Hmm... baiklah. Sebagai uang jaminan Bapak tidak akan merusak barang ini selama Bapak pinjam, saya hendak meminjam uang lima ribu yen. Setuju?" pedagang ini rupanya menyetujui tawaran Kogoro. Kogoro pun menyanggupi persoalan 'uang jaminan' ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi, omong-omong mantranya bagaimana?" tanya Kogoro.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Pak.

_Mi, besok Papi nggak bisa ikut keluar, soalnya jas Papi Papi gadaikan. Tolong, Mi, tebuskan._

_Huashuo tianxia dashi, fenjiu bihe, hejiu bifen._

Nah, begitu mantranya, Pak, terus bernyanyi sambil memetik alat ini," terang pedagang itu meyakinkan.

"Hah? Kok ruwet, begitu mantranya?" Kogoro kebingungan menghafalkan mantra itu.

"Lho, kan _qin _ini punya kekuatan yang sakti, jadi nggak aneh kalau mantranya sulit," pedagang itu menghindar. "Nah, biar saya praktikkan dulu," lanjutnya.

"_Bukannya gunung tempat kau meminta  
>Bukan lautan tempat kau memuja<br>Bukan pula dukun tempat kau menghina  
>Bukan kuburan tempat memohon doa<br>Tiada keramat yang ampuh di dunia  
>Selain dari doa ibumu jua<em>... stop, stop, stop

Nah, bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Kok stop, stop?" Kogoro keheranan.

"Ini _qin_ sakti, Pak, kalau nggak begitu bisa main terus, ini," kata pedagang itu.

"Baik, baik, kita _deal_," seru Kogoro sambil menyerahkan uang jaminan sebesar lima ribu yen, setelah ia yakin atas 'kekuatan' barang itu.

"Terima kasih, Pak. Jangan lupa, nanti jam enam sore saya ke sini lagi. Kalau bapak jadi membeli barang ini, siapkan uang tiga ratus dua puluh ribu yen. Kalau tidak, silakan Bapak mengembalikan benda ini, lima ribu yen saya kembalikan," kata pedagang itu.

"320?"

"Lho, yang lima ribu kan uang jaminan ini, Pak," kata pedagang ini mengingatkan.

"Oh, iya, ya," ujar Kogoro – dengan cara mirip Temon.

"Bagaimana, setuju apa tidak?" kejar si pedagang ini.

"Oh, iya, iya, saya setuju," jawab Kogoro setengah terkejut.

"Terima kasih, Pak, nanti jam enam sore saya kembali ke sini. Selamat siang," pedagang ini undur diri.

_Beberapa saat setelah pedagang ini keluar..._

'Nah, ini, nih, alat yang ampuh untuk melunakkan hati Eri. Pasti, dah, bakal nurut,' gumam Kogoro senang.

_Sementara itu, di kafe Poirot..._

"Ai-chan, bagaimana?" tanya Ran.

"Beres, nee-chan. Tunggu saja nanti,"jawab Ai, yang tadi menjadi algojo dalam rencana ini. Mereka rupanya memanfaatkan Ai yang belum pernah dikenali oleh Kogoro sejak ia kembali ke wujud aslinya. Mungkin karena wajah Ran yang mirip dengan mendiang kakaknya, Ai memanggil Ran dengan sebutan 'kakak' meskipun kalau umur keduanya dibandingkan, mungkin malah Ai yang sedikit lebih tua. "Aku tadi sudah bilang ayahmu, nanti jam enam kita ke rumahmu. Kita kumpul di sini jam 17.45, bagaimana?" tambahnya.

"Ngg... oke, tapi aku pulang dulu, ya," jawab Ran.

Heiji, yang belum tahu Ran mengambil _shift _siang selama musim panas itu di Poirot, bertanya," Kok, buru-buru banget?"

"Sudah setengah dua belas, nih, sebentar lagi udah waktunya kerja," jawab Ran.

"Oh, iya, ibu nee-chan diberitahu, ya, kalau _qin _yang kupakai tadi punya Heiji," kata Ai mengingatkan.

"Oke, oke. Nah, sebelum aku pulang, tos dulu, yuk," tambahnya, "Tapi jangan keras-keras, ya, soraknya," bisik Ran, "biar Ayah tidak curiga, dan biar nggak menarik perhatian."

Keempatnya lalu tos ke atas, dengan pelan-pelan mengatakan kata...

"1... 2... 3... Bantai!"

"Lho, kok 'bantai'. Bukan 'bantai'," kata Ai.

"Lalu apa?" ketiganya bertanya. Suara jangkrik membahana (padahal kafe itu terletak di daerah perkotaan) sebelum Shinichi angkat bicara, "'Bangkai'?"

"Ya kamu, itu, magnet bangkai," semprot Ai tajam, menyindir keberadaannya yang, entah kena kutukan apa dari Limbad *he!*, selalu ada saja mayat yang datang.

"Tapi kawanan kamu yang bikin bangkai," Shinichi menyemprot balik, kali ini menyindir masa lalu Ai di organisasi hitam.

Singkat cerita, seperti anak kecil, keduanya tak lama kemudian ribut sendiri.

"Buset, nggak kecil, nggak besar, teteep aja bertengkar. Kita tinggal, yuk," bisik Ran kepada Heiji, yang disambut tindakan. Kedua konspirator yang tersisa baru sadar bahwa Ran dan Heiji sudah pergi lima menit setelah keduanya meninggalkan mereka.

/==x==\

_Mari kita kembali ke Kantor Detektif Kogoro._

Setelah Eri pulang dari pengadilan – hari itu adalah debutnya sebagai JPU (Jaksa Penuntut Umum), jadi selama ini ia tidur dengan Ran untuk mengurangi rasa sebal karena ulah Kogoro dan grogi karena debutnya sebagai JPU – satu jam setelah pedagang itu (tentu saja, Kogoro tidak tahu kalau si pedagang adalah Ai) pergi, ia masuk tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia mendapati suaminya sedang menimang-nimang barang 'bertuah'-nya lagi.

"Beli apa lagi, Pak?" tanyanya kasar.

"Ah, enggak, cuma kecapi," kata Kogoro bohong. Sebenarnya, yang ia 'beli' adalah _qin _Heiji, yang dipakai untuk menipu sekaligus menyadarkan Kogoro, yang dijual sebagai _qin_ 'penolak bala'.

"Udah, lah, Pak, nyebut. Sudah tua jangan percaya barang yang nggak ada khasiatnya," Eri mulai ceramah.

"Iya, but but but but but," Kogoro sebal karena Eri, seperti biasa, uring-uringan saat ia melihat koleksi barang 'bertuah'-nya.

"Yang bener, aja, Pak, kalau nyebut," Eri marah lagi.

"Iya, iya, nanti kalau Mami denger ini, pasti nggak marah lagi," ujar Kogoro sambil memainkan _qin _jadi-jadian yang tadi ia beli.

"Lho, emangnya aku ini anakmu, bakal tertarik kamu tunjuki barang seperti ini? Kamu ini gila atau apa, sih?" Di luar perkiraan Kogoro, Eri malah makin marah.

"Lho, ini barang wasiat, Ma, bisa buat tolak bala. Ada mantranya biar bisa keluar kesaktiannya," kata Kogoro berapi-api.

'Apa, tadi, bagian keduanya lupa sama sekali' gerutu Kogoro karena paruh kedua 'mantra' yang tadi diajarkan oleh Ai – yang sebenarnya dalam bahasa China – tidak ia tangkap. Namun, ia tetap berusaha,

"_Mi, besok Papi nggak bisa ikut keluar, soalnya jas Papi Mami gadaikan. Tolong, Mi, tebuskan._

_Waso tensi tasi, fenjiu bihe, hejiu bifen_"

"Keluar ke mana? Perasaan besok kita nggak ke mana-mana," ujar Eri kebingungan.

"Dengerin, nih," ujar Kogoro dengan PeDe-nya, yang disambut tatapan dan ucapan sinis Eri, "Makin tua kok makin menjadi kegilaannya, sih?"

"_Malam kusam, tanpa rembulan  
>Hanya janji, pupus harapan<br>Gerombolan burung terbang rendah  
>Tinggalkan tanah yang hitam<em>

Enak nggak ma?"

Bukannya jawaban yang diterima Kogoro, Eri, yang sudah benar-benar habis kesabarannya, malah memberinya pukulan, walaupun ia berhati-hati agar pukulannya tidak merusak _qin_ Heiji yang merupakan kunci makarnya. Kogoro hanya bisa mengerang selama Eri memukulinya

"Ma, Ma, udah, ah, Ma, jangan pukuli Papa terus," rintih Kogoro, yang akhirnya membuat Eri menghentikan pukulannya.

"Pa, kalau kupikir-pikir, mungkin rujuk dulu bukan keputusan yang tepat, Pak," kata Er.

"Ya udah, daripada ribut ngurusin pisah lagi, mending nanti Mami jadi nyonya rumah yang baik. Nanti, dua setengah jam lagi, pedagangnya balik ke sini, aku akan minta pertanggungjawaban," seru Kogoro berapi-api tanpa tahu istrinya adalah biang kerok dari penipuan ini.

/==x==\

_Kafe Poirot, pukul 17.40..._

"Apa? Kau ingin merebut hati detektif timur yang misterius itu? Coba saja, aku kurang yakin kalau kau bisa, Ai-chan," ujar Ran.

"Apa ada cara yang manjur?" tanya Ai.

Setelah berpikir beberapa lama, Ran mendapat ide yang ngaco amir: "Nah, siapin semen satu sak, campur dengan air, terus tubuh kamu diolesi dengan campuran tadi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki sampai campurannya habis, lalu tunggu tiga hari tiga malam. Dijamin dah, diterima."

Ai hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar ide koplak ini sambil berkata," Hah? Disemen?"

"Iya."

"Nee-chan kira aku _fakir magician_ atau apa nih? Nggak perlu tiga hari tiga malam, sehari semalam semalam pun udah diterima di sisi-Nya."

"Eh, kalian. Ngomongin apa, nih?" ujar Shinichi, yang saat itu mendapati Ai sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Ran.

"Rahasia cewek," jawab Ran dan Ai bersamaan dengan enteng.

"Eh, uang lima ribu yen yang tadi kau ambil masih kau bawa, kan?" tanya Shinichi.

"Masih, tenang saja," jawab Ai.

"Eh, aku pulang dulu, ya, mau ganti baju," kata Ran, "nanti kita kumpul di sini lagi. Kalian berdua nggak usah ke mana-mana, ya." Keduanya tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa saat Ran menghilang dari Poirot.

Saat Heiji datang, ketiganya menunggu Ran dalam diam.

Setelah Ran datang, mereka berempat mendatangi Kogoro di rumahnya setelah mereka membahas sesuatu.

_Sesampainya mereka di Kantor Detektif Kogoro..._

"Selamat sore," kata pedagang yang tadi siang berhasil menipu Kogoro (baca: Ai) ini.

"Sore. Ada perlu apa, nih, datang kemari?" Eri, berpura-pura tidak tahu-menahu keperluan Ai menyambangi rumah ini.

"Anu, Bu, ada perlu sama Bapak, tentang transaksi barang tadi siang," jawab Ai.

"Oh, iya, iya. Tunggu sebentar, ya," kata Eri. Ia kemudian mendatangkan Kogoro, yang babak belur ia hajar tadi siang.

"Hei, Anda mau kupukul sekarang, besok, atau kapan?" seru Kogoro begitu ia melihat muka si penipu.

"Lho, ada apa?" Ai pura-pura kaget.

"Barang jualan Anda kok nggak manjur sama sekali, dasar penipu!" kata Kogoro.

"Lho? Bapak tidak bisa merapalkan mantra, kok alatnya yang disalahkan?" kata Ai menghindar.

"Nggak bisa bagaimana?" tanya Kogoro marah.

"Kan mantranya begini, Pak.

_Mi, besok Papi nggak bisa ikut keluar, soalnya jas Papi Papi gadaikan. Tolong, Mi, tebuskan._"

Omongannya terpotong oleh Kogoro, "Udah!"

"_Huashuo tianxia dashi, fenjiu bihe, hejiu bifen._

Mantra seperti itu, masa nggak bisa," lanjutnya tanpa mempedulikan Kogoro.

"Lhoo, pedagangnya aja udah kayak gini," seru Eri.

"Dari dulu memang seperti ini, Bu," jawab Ai.

Tiba-tiba, begitu sudut mata Kogoro menangkap Ran, ia langsung berteriak, "Ah, nggak percaya, nggak percaya!"

"Lho, ada apa?" Ai kaget setengah mati.

"Aku lihat tiga orang menunggu di situ," serunya.

"Lalu?"

"Pasti kalian bersekongkol," tuduh Kogoro.

"Bersekongkol apa?" tanya Ai.

"Menjual barang ini," kata Kogoro.

"Menipu Bapak?" kata Ai.

"Iya!" simpul Kogoro.

"Memang," kata Ran enteng sementara ia dan kedua konspirator lain masuk.

"Bener, kan, firasatku tadi siang," gerutu Kogoro penuh penyesalan.

"Tuh, kan, saking begonya, sampai-sampai ditipu anaknya, atas perintah istrinya, kena," seru Eri.

"Ibumu?" Ai kali ini ikut heran.

"Aku tadi kan sudah bilang, aku melakukan hal ini disuruh ibuku, masa kamu lupa?" kata Ran.

"Pak, anak-anak ini tadi nipu Bapak maunya biar Bapak sadar, sudah tua kok masih percaya barang yang nggak ada khasiatnya," Eri menceramahi Kogoro.

"Tapi jangan keras-keras dong, Ma, malu nih didengar tetangga," keluh Kogoro.

"Sudahlah, Pak, uang hasil konsultasi klien nggak usah dipakai buat hiasan yang nggak jelas maksudnya, bisa-bisa yang ada malah klien menjauh semua," tambah Ran.

"Apaan, sih, ini kan keris plastik buatan Rusia, kok katanya keris Mpu Gandring," gerutu Ai, yang diam-diam mendekati keris yang tadi diklaim Kogoro sebagai 'keris Mpu Gandring'. 'Padahal tadi aku udah nyanyi seperti itu, masa nggak nyadar, sih?' gumamnya kemudian.

"Makanya, Pak, hidup sekali ini jangan percaya barang yang nggak ada khasiatnya," tambah Eri, "ternyata kerisnya cuma keris-kerisan. Apa nggak kapok kena tipu, lha batu di atas TV itu sebenarnya cuma batu kali biasa?"

"Iya deh, iya deh," kata Kogoro kapok.

"Oh, iya, ini lima ribu yen 'uang jaminan' yang tadi siang," kata Ai.

"Iya, iya, terima kasih," jawab Kogoro ogah-ogahan.

"Nah, barang in kuambil, ya," lanjut Heiji sambil mengambil _qin_ itu.

"Ambil aja, kalau mau nyawa istriku ambil juga," jawab Kogoro makin ini jelas tidak terlewat dari telinga Ran dan Eri. Keduanya kemudian berkata, "Paak, Paak," sementara tiga orang lain _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

Besoknya, barang 'bertuah' yang dipasang Kogoro di kantor itu ia jual semua.

_The End._

**_A.N: _Qin _adalah alat musik kuno China yang, konon katanya, sudah ada sejak lima ribu tahun yang lalu. (sumber: wikipedia (dot) org)_**

**_Mengenai legenda _qin_ Zhuge Liang, sebenarnya yang melegenda bukan alat musiknya (itu sengaja dibuat-buat penulis), melainkan siasatnya. Ceritanya, sih, menurut _Kisah Tiga Kerajaan_, setelah Zhuge Liang terjepit di Xicheng hanya dengan 2.500 orang pasukan, begitu ia mendengar kabar pasukan Wei di bawah pimpinan Sima Yi menyerang kota itu dengan 150 ribu pasukan, ia memerintahkan beberapa pasukan penunggu kota itu untuk menyamar jadi rakyat yang menyapu jalanan dan membuka gerbang kota itu lebar-lebar. Ia memainkan _qin_ itu untuk memberi kesan bahwa ia menghadapi serangan itu dengan santai. Sima Yi, yang tahu kebiasaan Zhuge Liang yang tidak ambil risiko, lari tunggang-langgang dengan pasukannya begitu ia melihat Zhuge yang nampaknya telah menyiapkan sesuatu. Insiden ini kelak terabadikan dalam sebuah siasat,_** **"siasat benteng kosong".**

_**Paruh kedua 'mantra' itu sebenarnya kalimat pembuka dari naskah asli (berbahasa China) **_**Kisah Tiga Negara**_**. Artinya, kurang lebih (melalui terjemahan dari wikipedia (dot) org) sebagai berikut:  
><strong>__Adalah sebuah kebenaran umum di dunia ini bahwa segala yang lama terpecah akan bersatu,__dan segala yang lama bersatu akan terpecah._


End file.
